What makes the difference
by Realhunter
Summary: A series of drabbles in English to exercise the language. Please leave your review
1. Rings

**WHAT MAKES THE DIFFERENCE**

By

Realhunter

* * *

_BLACK LAGOON ™ and all related characters, names and Indications are trademarks of Rei Hiroe, Madhouse Studios and Shogakukan Publishing._ _All fandoms, characters, names and Indications are trademarks of Their respective owners._ _This story has been made for Reasons of fun and entertainment and is not Intended in any way violate the rights of the aforesaid._

* * *

**1.- RINGS**

He knocked on the door of Revy that morning many more times than the ordinary. And Rock, it was clear that his nerves were taking that heavy work...

-…Revy...

Its also left voice altered by nerves. A little more high and shrill. Rock cursed himself silently by be being dominated by them...

-I done shit Rock, come back after…

He knew immediately that she would not let him in the department ... The dry and cracked mood of revy's response left no doubt that poker on the Rip-off Church had been disastrous last night ... Contrary the success that alcohol seemed to have reached to temporarily disable it.

-Dutch needs you. It is a short work but with good money in Phuket...

The silence began to spread, and Rock made its decision "_If I don't now that I took air and force, won't have the chance in maybe much longer, because jobs like this attracts others like flies to honey_" Already had the left hand in the Pocket, and the other on the door knob. About to open it, however, it opened suddenly making him shudder surprise...

-What!

To Rock one look was enough you to be aware that that was not the best time. Despite the water and soap, dark circles under revy's eyes portrayed how bad had happened last night. The hand in the Pocket was closed almost imperceptibly over something.

-Nothing, Revy, Nothing at all...

-Go, merchant... hell, Rock, walks behind me!. If you want to keep your ass alive, always stay behind mine...

-Yes. Of course, Clear, Revy...

"_So again will be_" Rock began walking with decision. The purpose was already in his mind and something like a bad night it would not deter. While walking behind her, bitching and complaining, his hand briefly left pocket with something between his fingers. To open a jewelry box was opened without intervention, and two rings of gold with dragon-shaped shone in his eyes "_So again it will be_"

The Pontiac of the company shone in the Sun as soon as both took to the streets...


	2. Glances

**2 . - GLANCES**

The night had been horrible for Da Ge Bai - Ji Shen Chang . La Mexicana * of the previous night had ended with the loss of two cars, nine of his men and almost a hundred kilos of Methadone. In the magical drug market could become , diluted with cheaper ones and even baby powder , in a great number of doses , which at market prices were not reduced to negligible money.

However, that was not the worst . I was to discover , as his eyes behind sunglasses covering the full extent of death and destruction that had left the maneuver , the unpleasant traces of someone too well known in that ambush .

- Biu

- Da Ge?

- We return to Roanapur . And bring Sawyer to pick up the shit and make it disappear ...

- Right now, Da ge ...

And , Biu ...

- Yes ?

- Tonight I want a meeting with all organizations ... do not want to find out who did this . I want it to tell me in person before I die ...

Ooo

The meeting was proving stormy , and the adrenaline was already several hands very close to the sleeves of arms " _was about to kill me ... And now it looks so manly , angry and asking for explanations ... Not like a dog with its tongue hanging out , of those who see me and are dying to get into my panties ... He suspects it was me , but never dare to say it outright . Expect me to make a mistake _... "

The look did not go unnoticed by the glasses _" I was about to kill her, and it was the first time I've felt some regret to eliminate someone. Despite the scars the face is very beautiful, and the red suit merely exaggerate these curves are tempted to anyone in their right mind ... I'd hate to have to deliver justice on it again ._.. "

The exchange of glances was not lost on the Colombian that Abrego had appointed to meet business while he went to Colombia called by the Cartel ... desperation and blinded by guilt , he rose to tripping over real panic to leave the room . The Beretta Sky Emperor and the Makarov left the covers at the same time. Death came quickly.

- The meeting was over - Chang stood up abruptly , and made shine the glasses on the Colombian dead companions- want my Methadone in my office before the night is over ...

They shared one last glance before retiring quietly to their respective offices and rooms. A clearly saying that there was suspicion among them ... And the other would not know , just for being on opposite ends , those who never touch ...

* * *

*_Mexicana: Ambush to take drug to a rival organization._


End file.
